Nico Yazawa
Nico Yazawa (矢澤 にこ Yazawa Niko) is one of the main protagonists of the original Love Live! School Idol Project Anime. Character Nico is a third-year student interested in fashion, and thus acts as the group's wardrobe supervisor alongside Kotori. She has the strongest desire to become an idol out of everyone in μ's, and has tirelessly worked hard in order to achieve her goal. However, much to her chagrin, Nico is childlike in appearance and behavior despite her age, looking much younger than the rest of the group. Nico formed the Idol Research Club, but all of her club members left one after another because of her high standards. When Honoka and her friends ask her to have the club as μ's base of operations, she is reluctant at first, doubting how far they are willing to go to become successful idols, until she approves of their effort and eventually joins the group. She has a tendency of acting like a big shot and constantly craves attention, but is deeply caring of the people around her. Unlike the other members of the group, she has an idol persona, and tends to invoke her catchphrase, "Nico Nico Ni" with an accompanying pose. After she graduates, she passes on the role of club president to Hanayo. She is also a member of the mini-sub group BiBi. Fanfic appearances ''Idol General Grievous Nico appears in the fanfiction created by as a main protagonist. In the story, Nico has a major crush on General Grievous but usually tries to hide it and gets mad when Maki exploits it. History ''The Love Live Movie: Muse And Aqours Forever Nico appears in this fanfiction created by The One Who Is Interested In Idols. Nico & Maki Yazawa Nico was meant to appear in this unrealized story, which she is portrayed as Maki's wife and the mother of Ruby Yazawa & Diamond Nishikino. Notes & Trivia Official Data & Canon *Voice actors: Tokui Sora (Japanese), ' Erica Mendez' (English), Owen Caling '(Tagalog) *She has two younger sisters, a brother, a mother, and (sadly) her deceased father. *Her favorite food is Sweets. *Her hated food is Spicy Food. *Her charm point is her light skin. *Nico is so far, the only character of the group to not feature her past younger self until the April 2018 update of ''School Idol Festival. Meta and out of Canon ''NOTE: This section contains irrelevant notes. ''' *Since Ruby & Dia's reveal, the fans began to (''ironically) treat them as Nico & Maki's children despite the short time skip. **The fact that the Nico & Maki's Birthstones from School Idol Festival are "Ruby" & "Diamond" only strengthens their blood relation. **And since the Kurosawa sisters' family worked with the fishing businesses in Sea Side Diary, then either Maki resigned as a successor of the Nishikino hospital, or her wife Nico decides to become one of the workers there. **Tsuki Watanabe is also viewed as Nico and Maki "daughter", albeit as the first and oldest child. Other links *Yazawa Nico in the Love Live! Wikia Category:Females Category:Canon articles Category:Canon Characters Category:Love Live! School Idol Project Category:Love Live! School Idol Project characters Category:Idols Category:Muse Category:BiBi Category:3rd years Category:Pink idols Category:Smile